Les ailes coupées
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: Ils levèrent leurs baguettes. Deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol. Dans le silence, un murmure résonna. Pourtant... pour la première fois, il était sincèrement soulagé qu'une prophétie ne s'accomplisse pas. Drarry, PAS de DeathFic


**Titre :** Les ailes coupées

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Auteur : **Virgo Slytherin (ma conscience est partie en vacances sans moi, snif)

**Pairing : Harry / Drago**

**Disclaimer** **: **rien n'est à moi (personnages, lieux...) excepté l'histoire

**Note : **cet OS m'est venu d'un seul coup, alors que je relisais le premier tome d'Harry Potter... Il est assez court, et sans prétention autre que celle de vous faire imaginer d'autres choses à partir de ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire :3

_**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient là, face à face, entourés de centaines de personnes et seuls à la fois. La cour de Poudlard grouillait de monde, élèves et membres de l'Ordre contre Mangemorts. Une équipe de Guérisseurs de terrain, dépêchés par le Ministère, soignaient les blessés un peu en retrait du combat, protégés par une vingtaine d'Aurors. Rogue, Dumbledore et les Malefoy s'occupaient de décimer les rangs du Lord, qui se comptaient par milliers, à partir des dernières lignes pour remonter progressivement jusqu'au cœur du combat. Ils avaient presque terminé, ouvrant la voie à coup de <em>Sectumsempra<em> sanglants. Face à eux, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, Jedusor et Potter semblaient avoir oublié que le monde existait autour d'eux.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement à la vue du sang qui maculait le visage du Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas dû lui cracher ces mots infects au visage, il n'aurait pas dû le mettre à la porte de sa chambre de Préfet comme un vulgaire domestique. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait peur ? Les Malefoy ne savaient pas parler de ce genre de chose, ils ne savaient pas montrer leurs sentiments quand il le fallait. Les sentiments étaient faiblesse, et la faiblesse n'était pas tolérée.

Il avait versé quelques larmes de rage, l'avait insulté sans détacher son regard du sien. Potter aurait pu le tuer avec les mots durs et pleins de fureur douloureuse dont il l'avait accablé. Mais il n'avait pas failli, sa porte s'était refermée quand les cheveux noirs indomptables avaient disparu au détour du couloir. Il regrettait, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était incapable de lui demander pardon, de lui dire que s'il s'était comporté comme un connard, c'était pour se protéger. Pour s'habituer à la souffrance de le perdre, si jamais il venait à tomber au combat. Car tout Survivant qu'il soit, Drago doutait qu'il s'en sorte. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt à tous les coups bas, et il craignait qu'Harry soit trop Gryffondor pour les voir venir.

Mais maintenant, il le voyait prendre le dessus, lentement mais sûrement. Et l'amertume des regrets lui emplissait la gorge, l'étouffant presque. S'ils survivaient, peut-être pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Les Serpentard n'étaient pas infaillibles, surtout quand ils devaient se défendre face à leurs propres peurs.

D'autres silhouettes noires tombèrent. Un avenir, à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Au sein de l'Ordre, il s'était battu pour ses convictions, mais aussi par amour. Cette lutte avait été longue, il avait fallu un an et demie pour qu'Harry vienne vers lui. Et jusqu'à hier, ils avaient vécu un amour tumultueux, souvent au bord de la rupture, mais ils avaient tenu. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés, petit à petit, et leurs disputes s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Harry avait l'air d'être naïf et têtu, mais lui, il savait qu'il était juste profondément blessé. Son estime de lui-même était fêlée jusqu'au cœur, et Drago avait dû user d'une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour lui apprendre à sourire sans un arrière-goût de larmes.

oOo

- Allez, Tom, finissons-en. Tu sais que tu vas perdre, la Baguette de Sureau ne tiendra pas longtemps. C'est à moi qu'elle obéit, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- _ Jamais._

Harry n'avait plus le choix. Ces mots cruels le hantaient.

- Alors, partons tous les deux. Toi et moi, comme ça l'a toujours été.

L'échange de sorts s'interrompit alors qu'un rictus prenait place sur les lèvres décharnées.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu penses être assez rapide, Potter ? Très bien… A trois.

Leurs voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson dans le silence qui régnait sur le champ de bataille.

- _ Un._

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

- _ Deux._

Celles-ci brillèrent d'un vert sépulcral.

- _ TROIS !_

Deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol.

Voldemort n'était plus.

Le Sauveur venait de s'éteindre.

Dans le silence, un murmure résonna.

- Non ...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis échoua sur ses vêtements couverts de poussière. Il fit un pas, puis un autre. Il courut, de toutes ses forces, et prit le corps inanimé du Gryffondor dans ses bras, inondant le visage paisible de gouttes salées.

- Harry, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce que l'on a accompli ! Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi, ne m'abandonne pas !

Mais tout contre lui, seul le froid d'un être sans vie lui répondit. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit des gens pleurer.

- Harry, mon ange, ne nous quitte pas, tu m'avais promis un futur… j'ai été stupide, je le reconnais, j'avais juste peur… Reviens, tu m'as fait une promesse, merde ! Je t'interdis de t'en aller comme ça, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ! C'est injuste ! Tout ça pour quelques mots, mais tu auras le reste de ta vie pour me les faire payer ! Alors relève-toi !

La colère dans sa voix s'effondra brusquement, avant que celle-ci ne se brise.

- Je t'aime… tu le sais, je l'ai toujours su, tu voulais faire ta vie avec moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ? Tu voudrais que je me marie, que je sois heureux, mais j'en suis incapable… tu m'entends ? Pardonne-moi d'être aussi faible, mais j'ai besoin de toi…

Les yeux verts restèrent dissimulés derrière des paupières définitivement closes. Son ange ne sourirait plus pour lui. Ses ailes étaient coupées, il ne volerait jamais plus pour lui redonner espoir. Il l'avait perdu…

Un hurlement presque animal où se mêlaient amour, souffrance, culpabilité et détresse sortit de sa gorge.

oOo

Vingt-quatre ans, jour pour jour. Vingt-quatre ans qu'il regardait le monde tourner, sans jamais oublier l'adolescent courageux qui lui avait rendu sa liberté. Le monde se souviendrait à jamais d'Harry Potter, et si la douleur de sa disparition restait encore présente, la communauté sorcière s'était reconstruite de son mieux malgré tout. Pour qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain. Lui n'avait pas pu. Vingt-quatre ans… comment avait-il tenu jusque-là ? Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, il tenait son corps contre lui, pleurant et hurlant pour exorciser l'atroce chagrin qui l'avait alors étreint pour ne plus le quitter.

Devant lui, une grande plaque de marbre blanc intacte grâce à de nombreux sortilèges brillait dans l'herbe. Sur la pierre tombale, ce nom qu'il aimait tant, qu'il chuchotait lorsqu'il se couchait chaque soir, prêt à affronter une nuit blanche de plus. Là reposait en paix son ange, son ange aux ailes coupées. Il était mort avec lui. Il aurait pu le rattraper ce fameux soir, retirer ses mots blessants et inadmissibles. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire. Plus jamais il ne s'endormirait dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors que le soleil se levait sur le parc de Poudlard. Lentement, observant ce château qu'il adorait tant, il s'allongea sur la tombe. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, là-haut l'attendait son ange. Sans manifester la moindre émotion, il porta la petite fiole à ses lèvres, et en avala d'un trait le contenu. Elle était vide désormais, comme lui. Il ferma les yeux alors que son cœur ralentissait, et que la température de son corps baissait déjà. Dans quelques secondes, il retrouverait son ange.

_Je t'aime…_

Drago, le dernier des Malefoy, mourut.

oOo

« Voilà comment les choses se seraient passées. »

Il regarda le jeune adulte qui lui faisait face d'un air profondément sérieux, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, la prophétie du professeur Trelawney se serait réalisée, et je serais mort. Au lieu de vaincre Tom Jedusor, j'aurais choisi de partir en même temps que lui. »

Harry se tourna vers les gens rassemblés dans le parc, tous sur leur trente-et-un. Tous pleuraient. Ron tentait d'apaiser Hermione avant que celle-ci ne trempe son costume, et Sirius murmurait des mots tendres à Remus, qui avait le visage enfoui contre son torse. Les yeux des jumeaux roux ne pétillaient guère, pas plus que ceux de Dumbledore, debout derrière les deux hommes vêtus de blanc.

- Si je vous ai montré ceci, c'est pour vous faire comprendre que la guerre est définitivement _terminée_. Vivez pour vous-même, mais sans jamais perdre de vue qu'une existence sans amour est stérile et ne suscite que la pitié. L'humain est fait pour être heureux, mais ce bonheur dépend de lui, des choix qu'il aura le courage de faire ou non.

Il refit face à Drago, qui pleurait en silence, et fit un petit signe à Dumbledore.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ci-présent, et ce sous mariage sorcier ?

- Oui… répondit-il dans un souffle, incapable de parler.

- Harry James Potter, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoy ci-présent, et ce sous mariage sorcier ?

- Oui, sourit-il simplement.

- Par les lois millénaires de la magie, je vous déclare mari et mari, déclara le Directeur avec malice, alors qu'une intense lueur dorée entourait brièvement le couple.

Des félicitations fusèrent des quatre coins du parc, Hermione sautant au cou d'Harry pour un énorme câlin. La sombre prophétie, heureusement irréalisée, était sortie des esprits pour quelques heures- ensuite, ils se souviendraient de _vivre_ au sens profond du terme.

Puis les voix des jumeaux, en parfaite harmonie, couvrirent le brouhaha.

- Au fait Harry, comment as-tu détruit l'Horcruxe qui était en toi ?

Plus un bruit. Le brun fut manifestement gêné par la question, surtout quand Drago leva un sourcil, visiblement pas au courant de ce _détail_.

- Eh bien… pour m'en débarrasser, il fallait que j'oppose à cette force de mort pure une énergie de vie absolue. Sinon, la seule solution restante était de me tuer.

- Et… ?

Fred et George semblaient littéralement jubiler. Le Sauveur, les joues carmines, baissa le regard. Sans regarder qui que ce soit, il dit juste assez fort pour être entendu :

- Je n'avais rien dit car je n'étais pas sûr de survivre à la Bataille Finale…

Il fit ensuite un petit geste du poignet, et tous virent un charme d'illusion se dissiper… ainsi que sa chemise près du corps se tendre légèrement au niveau du ventre. Cette fois-ci, l'intégralité des personnes présentes avaient les yeux ronds.

- Combien ? parvint à articuler le blond.

- Quatre mois à peine… j'ai utilisé tous les sorts de protection que je connaissais pour éviter qu'il ou elle soit touché pendant le combat…

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un cri lui coupa la parole :

- Un p'tit Cornedrue ! On va avoir un autre petit Maraudeur- aïeuh !

Remus venait de lui claquer l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire, avant de l'embrasser furtivement pour se faire pardonner. Ceci eut le mérite de sortir l'assemblée de sa stupéfaction, et les acclamations reprirent de plus belle.

- Depuis quand le savais-tu ?

Harry posa les yeux sur lui sous ses longs cils noirs, et fut soulagé de voir que son Serpentard était juste curieux, et ému.

- Quelques jours… je comptais te le dire si l'on sortait tous deux vivants de cet enfer… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le Sauveur n'était plus qu'un jeune adulte inquiet comme les autres… mais pour Drago, il serait toujours un ange. Dire que s'il ne lui avait pas couru après pour revenir sur ses paroles… Une pensée lui vint, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées.

- Pas du tout, au contraire... Tu sais, c'est normalement impossible sans prendre une potion particulière avant. Où t'en es-tu procuré ?

- Nulle part… marmonna le brun. Et personne ne m'en a fait boire non plus. Mme Pomfresh cherche encore comment cela a bien pu se produire, d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il en riant au souvenir d'une infirmière estomaquée à la lecture des résultats d'examen.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu feras les choses comme tout le monde ?

- Certainement pas !

Ils rirent en chœur avant de se mêler aux invités, réalisant petit à petit qu'ils étaient en vie, ensembles… et que dans cinq mois, les Potter-Malefoy ne seraient plus deux mais trois.

Dumbledore et Severus échangèrent un regard amusé pour l'un, consterné pour l'autre. Poudlard allait en voir de toutes les couleurs quand cet enfant entrerait au collège !

Harry serra la main de son mari dans la sienne, l'autre caressant doucement l'arrondi bien perceptible sous son vêtement. La vie leur avait offert le cours heureux de l'histoire, et il comptait bien en profiter indéfiniment.

Pour la première fois, il était sincèrement soulagé qu'une prophétie ne s'accomplisse pas.

* * *

><p>Une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis? :3<p> 


End file.
